As the cost of sensors, communications systems and navigational systems has dropped, operators of commercial and fleet vehicles now have the ability to collect a tremendous amount of data about the vehicles that they operate, including geographical position data collected during the operation of the vehicle.
Vehicle fleet operators often operate vehicles along predefined and generally invariant routes. For example, buses frequently operate on predefined routes, according to a predefined time schedule (for example, along a route that is geographically, as well as temporally defined). Migrating route data from one software platform to another software platform can be a tedious task.
It would be desirable to provide such fleet operators with additional tools for moving data between different software platforms, and for collecting and analyzing data (such as Global Positioning System (GPS) data, as well as other route related data) collected from vehicles traversing a predefined route.